


Lumpy Meets Baby Lilly for The First Time

by Sideshow_Raquaelle



Series: Lilly The Moose & The Happy Tree Friends [2]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Cute, Family, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle
Summary: Lumpy Meets His Niece Lilly Moose for the very first time.





	Lumpy Meets Baby Lilly for The First Time

One day, Lumpy was in his trailer, minding his own business. Suddenly, however, he heard the doorbell ring, and he turned towards his front door. Once he made it, he opened the door.

“Gaa gaa!” A tiny, high pitched voice was heard from the other side, followed by another voice.

“Hi, Lumpy!”

"Hi Annabel," Lumpy greeted his sister.

“Lumpy, I want you to meet someone special,” Annabel said.

"Really? Who is it?" asked Lumpy.

Annabel removed part of a blanket she was holding, revealing the newly born - and yet already babbling and giggling - Baby Lilly. She was sucking her thumb, and when she looked up at Lumpy, she giggled.

Lumpy took a look at her and smiled.

"Oh my gosh. She's beautiful."

“Lumpy, this is my new daughter and your new niece. Her name is Lilly,” Annabel said.

"She's lovely, Annabel," said Lumpy.

“Yes, she is,” Annabel agreed.

"Hello Lilly," Lumpy said gently to Lilly, "I'm your Uncle Lumpy."

“Un-ca! Hehe!” Lilly responded.

Lumpy then looked back at Annabel.

“Come on in,” Lumpy said to Annabel as he moved out of the way so that Annabel could enter with Lilly.

Annabel then walked into the Trailer.

"Come sit down on the couch with Lilly," said Lumpy as he closed the front door.

Annabel nodded and sat down on the couch.

"Would you like a drink?" Lumpy offered.

“Yes, please,” Annabel replied with a polite nod.

"And maybe would you like a drink too, Lilly?" Lumpy asked Lilly who was sucking her thumb.

“Moo-moo?” Lilly replied, but Lumpy knew what she meant. She wanted some milk, and he had some in his fridge as well as a nice, clean baby bottle for her. And so Lumpy nodded.

“What drink would you like, Annabel?” asked Lumpy.

"Lemonade, please," said Annabel.

“Okay, then,” Lumpy replied. “I’ll be right back.”

Lumpy went into his kitchen, he opened the fridge door, took out a bottle of Lemonade and a bottle of Milk, he then went to one of the cupboards where mugs and cups were kept and he took out a mug and he poured some Lemonade into it and then he closed the Lemonade bottle and placed it back in the fridge and then he filled the baby bottle with milk and then put the milk back into the fridge before closing the fridge door and he went back into the Living Room with the mug of Lemonade and the bottle of milk and he handed the lemonade to Annabel and the baby bottle to Lilly.

“Lumpy, since Lilly is your new niece, how would you like to feed her the milk you have given her?” Annabel suggested.

“Oh, sure.” Lumpy held the nipple of the bottle to Lilly’s mouth, holding the bottle still with his free hand.

“And you can hold her too if you would like too,” said Annabel.

Lumpy agreed to that idea. He briefly put down the baby bottle, picked Lilly up in his arms, then picked her bottle back up and held it for her, the nipple part closest to Lilly’s mouth.

“Lumpy,” said Annabel taking a sip from her Lemonade, “Melvin and I were discussing on which Tree Friend should babysit our daughter while we are away on some weekends and we were hoping that you would be suitable for the job.”

“Yeah?” Lumpy replied. “Well, I have looked after Cub a few times, so I’d say I’ve got some experience with that.”

“So will you do it?” asked Annabel hopefully.

“Oh, of course,” said Lumpy.

“Thank you Lumpy,” said Annabel, “I knew I could always count on you.”

“No problem, Annabel,” Lumpy replied with a smile.

“By the way,” Lumpy then said, “Have you introduced Lilly to our Parents yet?”

“Yes, I have,” Annabel replied. “Mom was happy to meet Lilly, and she said she was very cute. Dad was pretty happy, too.”

“I’m so happy they think so,” said Lumpy, “And one more thing, when Lilly is older could it be okay if the other Tree Friends of the Happy Tree Friends Forest throw her a birthday party every year?”

“Yes, I’d say so,” Annabel replied.

“Okay then,” said Lumpy.

“And if it helps, I could reward you for doing a good job,” Annabel offered. “But only if you’d like me to.”

“Yes please,” said Lumpy with a nod.

“Would you like me to surprise you?” Annabel asked.

“Yes please,” said Lumpy again.

“Very well, then,” Annabel said.

Lumpy then looked down at Lilly, who was still drinking the milk from the bottle and smiled.

“She may still be little, but I can see her becoming the cutest, nicest little girl you’ve ever had,” Lumpy commented.

Outside Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy were watching through a window of the trailer and they had been listening to what Lumpy had said and they weren’t quite sure if Lilly was Lumpy’s daughter or Annabel’s daughter, but they were looking forward to getting to know her.

“I gotta say, that baby Lumpy and Annabel have there is really cute,” Giggles said.

“Yeah,” agreed Toothy.

“I hope it doesn’t give them too much trouble,” said Cuddles.


End file.
